


Restless Nights [Logicality]

by SammyBoi



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyBoi/pseuds/SammyBoi
Summary: Pattons deep in restless sleep when Logan stumbles in to help.





	Restless Nights [Logicality]

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "it's midnight, I had the urge to write Logicality and I didn't proof read it"

It's late, past midnight, yet majority of the sides lay awake getting work done for the day coming. Virgil is pacing in his room, Logan's reading in the common area, and Romans about to doze off after having been jotting down video ideas for the past few hours. Patton had gone to his room to sleep a while ago, but even as the lights throughout the mindpalacr slowly flickered out one by one- Princy having finished his notes and Anxiety finally deciding to try and rest for once- Logan continues to read.

Minutes pass before Logan's eyes fleetingly spot the time from his wristwatch. He lets a heavy breath waver from his lips before carefully closing his book. He stands and brushes his shirt free of wrinkles, book in hand as he retires to his room.  He sets the book gently on his desk among an tsunami of papers, before stripping himself of his tie and regularity stiff clothes, folding them with care.

Deluxatly he redressed himself in a simple button up white sleepshirt and soft pants of gray. He takes a moment, sitting on his bed and breathing in, Thomas's mind becomes a peaceful quiet at this time of night, Logan adores it. A moment unfractured by the others obnoxious bickering or general noise, the kind usually tunnelling it's ways through every wall. Logan smiles a rare peaceful grin, taking off his glasses and about to set them on the nightstand before a sound breaks the silence he so dearly cherishes.

Creaking, creaking, creaking. It stops a moment before-creaking,creaking, and a faint whimper, from across the hall.

Logan turns in its direction, raising an eyebrow and placing his glasses back upon the bridge of his nose.

"That's Morality's room." He mutters to himself. Although he knows he should to back to bed seeing he's already lost such valuable rest, he can't help but be curious- and a little worried in spite of himself. 

Logan can't help himself, he ventures forth towards shod peers room. He is a representation of logical thinking and knowledge, as well as a seeker of knowledge. He must know what's going on. He pushes open Pattons door.

Slowly the door creaks open, Logan not wanting to have scared Patton with the halls light. But what he sees only makes him more confused. Across the room, aquatic blue blankets wrapped carelessly through shaking legs, as though kicked off but tangled now. Face contorted in some sort of anguish, lip bitten and arms thrashing a bit, pausing to grope at the sheets every few seconds. Patton, rolling back and forth on the bed in his sleep, restless.

Logan can't do much but watch. He ponders on what the best course of action is but cuts himself short as Patton thrashes and rolls himself off the bed. Logan pounces in and act of fight-or-flight  reflex and catches Patton, just short of hitting his head off the floor.

Pattons eyes dart open and his hand grope, no, claw at Logan's arms and shoulders, leaving scratches. Patton meets Logan's haze, mouth agape and eyes wide as he breathes quickly. Logan only stares down, unwavered by the minor wounds inflicted to his appendages, mouth set in a firm line and eyes calm, as if the situation had not caught up with him yet.

"...Lo-Logan??" Morality blinks before realizing what he's done and quickly sits up from Logan's grasp. He panics, studying Logan's wounds quickly and putting a hand to his mouth. 

" Logan! I,I'm so sorry I didn't even realise what I was..." Patton wavers off  eyes darting among the scratches, Logan shrugs.

"They are small, I barely felt them if I'm being honest. There's no need to get worked up about it." Logan relays, following Pattons gaze. His eyes avert, darting to look at Pattons face, the aformentioned takes a moment before meeting his gaze worriedly, small tears streaking his face.

Logans brows knit in worry. " There's no need to cry Patton... I'll be fine, they're almost unnoticeable-" Patton looks away lol quivering before leaning forward into Logan's chest.

Logan looks down at him, feeling Pattons tears wetting his shirt, hearing Patton hiccup even as he stifles himself with his hands, his body wracked with shivers as he cries. Logan just looks at him, the two of them sat on the floor among the pillows and blankets he can only assume Patton pushed off the bed in his uneasiness. Slowly, Logan puts both hands on Pattons back, attempting to smooth him.

"My apologies, I'm not the best at comforting people. But uh, Patton..." Logan moves his hands to Pattons shoulders, pushing him back so Logan can see his tear stained checks and red eyes. 

"I assume this isn't just the scratches?"

Patton chuckles softly. Managing only that through his crying. " no, I'm sorry Logan it was just..." he sucks air through his teeth. "Just a bad dream is all..."

Patton wipes at his face. Logan, ever astute,  only now notices Pattons wearing his cat onesie, but the front is zippered down so his chest is visable and it hangs off one shoulder with the good down.

"You're uh, zipper-" Logan mutters, feeling a bit awkward suddenly being this close. Patton glances down and mutters a soft "oh" before flushing red and leaning forward into Logan again, not bothering to fix his clothes.

"I go that when I get too sweaty at night... the rooms very warm" Patton chuckles a little, still recovering from his minor panic attack. "I'm sorry if I woke you up Logan, if this ever happens again feel free to ignore me.."

logans eyes soften, Patton yawns, loosening his muscles as he slumps into Logan's arms a little, half awake.

Logan tuts, shaking his head and he stands up, supporting Patton who stands as well. Logan guides him back to sit on the bed, seating himself beside him. 

"I will never. If you ever have another nightmare please come to me and I will try my best to help calm you," Logan says, rubbing circles onto Pattons back. He stops shaking, leaning into Logan's side as he drifts off. Logan can't help but smile. He shifts to lay Patton down in his bed, brushing hair from his face. Before he can leave Pattons hand laces with Logan's.  The logical side meets Moralities gaze, flushing red.

"Lo, please stay..." 

Logan can't help but comply, nodding and folding his glasses as he sets them in the bedside table. He lays beside Morality, the two just looking tiredly into eachphrrs eyes, small tired smiles paint their faces. Patton shifts forward, pressing a surprising kiss to Logan's nose. Logans face burns with longing, he two shifting forward, pulling their bodies together.

"I'll always be here, okay Patton?"

"Thanks Lo, for everything. Goodnight."

"Goodnight"


End file.
